


Miscellaneous

by moontakane, revoltrad



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU - archaeology, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltrad/pseuds/revoltrad
Summary: Translation (with permission!) of a fic written by moontakane on AO3.  if you like it, please give the original kudos!Note, story was not reviewed by a second translator. Just me!





	Miscellaneous

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miscellaneous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656553) by [moontakane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane). 



“Leo-kun~! Don’t run away from Mama!” Madara was beginning to think that maybe bringing Leo on his expedition to the inside of an Egyptian tomb wasn’t the best idea. But the museum had given them special permission, which was really rare, and it was already late.

 

“Wahaha! Are we going to see a mummy?!” Leo, at least, seemed very entertained. “Won’t it curse us?

 

“Still, we couldn’t open the tomb chamber.” Luckily, Madara thinks. “Curses are a myth, nothing more.”

 

“And if it rises?” Leo asked Madara, completely straight-faced.

 

“Mama will protect you, don’t worry!”

 

“Hm…” Leo paused. “Ah! What’s this?!”

 

In his worry for the other, Madara didn’t notice that they’d already arrived at the part of the tomb that he wanted to show Leo. Before them lay a floor, inscribed with hieroglyphics. It was in an excellent state of preservation, and some considered it the best discovery of the expedition.

 

Madara had to grab Leo before he touched it.

 

“Sorry, Leo-kun, you can’t touch it.”

 

Leo didn't look bothered. “What does it say?”

 

“It’s a story. We have an expert on the team that’s interpreting it.”

 

“It’s a song!” Leo interrupted. His smile was simply enchanted.

 

And like that, he assigned a musical note to each symbol, and began to hum a beautiful melody.

 

“And, what does it say?”

 

“That Mama is the most handsome! Wahaha!” He kissed Madara right on the lips, before he took off running. Madara stood there for a moment, surprised, without being able to process what had just happened.

 

Luckily, the idea that Leo was loose in a tomb that was potentially full of booby traps didn’t take long to cross Madara’s mind.

 

“Leo-kun!”


End file.
